Legion of Flame
Legion of Flame was the specially trained Shiba legion that guarded the Firestorm Legion, Masters of War Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 17 an idea first posited by Isawa Tadaka during the Clan War. Masters of War Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 19 They wore an armor designed by the shugenja they protected. Legion of Flame Armor (Clan of the Month flavor) Fourth Phoenix Legion The Legion of Flame was the Fourth Phoenix Legion of the Shiba Army. and had become well known for their aggressive offense and the exacting toll they took on an enemy’s front lines. Tactics The Legion typically began in a defensive formation around the Firestorm, allowing the shugenja to exact a terrible toll on their enemies, and then moved forward to exploit the wholes left in the opposing formation by the fire damage. Dojo Risen Flames Dojo was located at Shiro Shiba, were they trained the Reborn in Fire technique. Conflicts Third Yasuki War This unit intervened without success in the Third Yasuki War, The Heaven's Will, Part I, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War In 1171 a wyrm of incredible size and power known as the Great Wyrm drove back the Legion of Flame and a unit of Khol Regulars while they were chasing the Army of Fire during the Destroyer War. They were aided by sohei of the Spider Clan which assaulted the yobanjin flank, and disappeared immediately after the fight was over. The State of the Empire 3 In 1172 the Legion went south to aid the Crab Clan against the Destroyers. Battle On All Fronts, by Brian Yoon Plague A plague outbreak in the Seikitsu Mountains was divined by Ishiken. The Legion departed to contain it. After the area was quarantined the Scorpion unit the Shadow Blades appeared. They eliminated every infected target within the area. The State of the Empire 8 Shiba Raiden Shiba Raiden commanded the Legion against the advance units of the Army of Fire. The State of the Empire 10 A massive yobanjin war band pushed north into the Phoenix holdings. Shiba Tsukimi and Asako Katashi arrived alongside the Legion and supported by the Daidoji Iron Warriors. The Firestorm Legion negated the blasphemous fire magic and the barbarians fled to the north. State of the Empire, Week 11 Gaining knowledge The Storm Riders escorted the Legion of Flame, home to the Islands of Silk and Spice so that the Phoenix could examine at their leisure the lore contained by the Storm Rider sensei. The State of the Empire 13 Wave of Oni A wave of Lesser Oni surged from the Crab lands to the provinces west of the Shinomen Mori. Ikoma Wardens and the Legion of Flame went to intercept the horde. State of the Empire, Week 15, by Shawn Carman The oni pushed the Rokugani back across the Unicorn border. Khol Regulars were able to reach the line in time, and the swarm was destroyed. The State of the Empire, Week 16, by Shawn Carman Army of Fire The Legion joined the Mirumoto Elite Guard to defeat a large force of skirmishers of the Army of Fire. The State of the Empire, Conclusion, by Shawn Carman Known Members * Shiba Raiden Masters of War Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 20 * Shiba Kudome External Links * Legion of Flame Armor (Clan of the Month) Category:Phoenix Military Units